gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Garencieres
The Garencieres is a space freighter featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel, its OVA adaptation and the television re-cut. It was used by the Neo Zeon movement known as "Sleeves" and was captained by Suberoa Zinnerman during the Third Neo Zeon War. Technology & Combat Characteristics A space cargo ship. The ship can operate both in space and in earth's atmosphere. It can also capable of atmospheric exit and re-entry. On the outside it is a cargo ship of the civilian company "Rivacona Cargo"; this is however a front for its true affiliation to "The Sleeves". It has the MS NZ-666 Kshatriya and several AMS-129 Geara Zulu's on board. Armaments Since Garencieres is a cargo ship, it does not have any armament, although it's Gear Zulu's can field an assortment of weapons from the side hatches. One of these weapons was a Skiure positioned in the dorsal hatch to act as a makeshift turret. History A space freighter belonging to the Sleeves. The Garencieres can carry four mobile suits, and it has the ability to enter the atmosphere and fly under gravity as well as enter orbit under its own power, operating as a means of transport between Earth and space. It is more or less unarmed, relying on its carried mobile suits for self-defense. Its captain is Suberoa Zinnerman. Disguised as a civilian transport ship, the Garencieres visits the space colony Industrial 7 to carry out a special mission to retrieve the mysterious Laplace's Box. Unbeknownst to them, Princess Mineva Lao Zabi stole aboard, hoping to reach Cardeas Vist before they could. En route, the Garencieres is tailed by Federation Clop-class cruiser, which launched three Jegans to intercept. Marida Cruz sortied in her NZ-666 Kshatriya to deal with the Jegans while the Garcencieres outran the more powerful Federation vessel. After that, the Garcencieres made it to Industrial 7. While docking, Mineva slipped out of the ship and tried making her way to the Vist family mansion. En route, the Sleeve crew attempted to recover her but were prevented by one of the colonists, Banagher Links. At the same time, one of their AMS-129 Geara Zulus, out on recon, spotted a large formation of Londo Bell mobile suits surrounding the colony. Believing one had spotted him, the Sleeve pilot destroyed one RGZ-95 ReZEL in a headlong attack before becoming surrounded, then destroyed by the other, far more advanced mobile suits. Marida detected his dying thoughts while waiting in the Garencieres, and the decision was made to force to force their way to through the colony and find Zinnerman, already in a meeting with Vist. After escaping Industrial 7, the Garencieres was instructed by Captain Full Frontal to locate the Nahel Argama, the famed ship that was carrying the supposed key to Laplace's Box; the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. They were able to accomplish this by tricking the Nahel Argama into firing on a derelict Salamis-class cruiser, exposing their location amidst the colony debris and allowing Full Frontal to attack Nahel Argama. The Garencieres ''did not play an active role during the Battle of Palau, but the crew witnessed a heated fight between Marida Cruz and Banagher Links, observing a psycho-monitor placed on the latter mobile suit. After Marida was nearly killed by the Unicorn Gundam, both pilots and their mobile suits were taken onto the Nahel Argama. Full Frontal observed the data coming from the Unicorn and determined the next set of coordinates for the La+ program would be found in the LaPlace ruins. The ''Garencieres ''tailed the Nahel Argama to the ruins in support of Full Frontal's planned operation Gilboa Sant, the primary pilot of ''Garencieres, realized most of the Nahel Argama's mobile suits were deployed to protect the Unicorn Gundam and volunteered to recover Mairda while the vessel was ill-defended. However, he ran headlong into Banagher and revealed his intentions, causing the Nahel Argama's suits to return and preventing the rescue operation. Captain Zinnerman then ordered Gilboa to assist in the recovery of Full Frontal's team, which was heavily engaged with the transformed Unicorn Gundam. Banagher followed Full Frontal into the high atmosphere, firing repeatedly in an attempt to take down his MSN-06S Sinanju. However, he accidentally struck Gilboa's mobile suit in the chest and obliterated the Sleeve pilot. Receiving Gilboa's last thoughts, the resultant shock to Banagher allowed his suit to be sucked into the gravity well. Zinnerman ordered that they too enter the atmosphere to recover the Unicorn. It grabbed on in the process to protect itself from the heat of reentry. Flast, who was covering as the pilot after Gilboa's death, struggled with reentry and the Garencieres crashed into the desert on Earth. As a result, the crew contacted Earth Zeon remnants and transported the Unicorn to the next set of coordinates for the La+ program, overseeing the Remnant attack at Torrington Base. Trivia * Garancieres is only known original ship from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Picture Gallery garencieres.jpg|Above garencieres-back.jpg|Rear Garencieres 1.jpg Garencieres-ova.png|Garencieres Above Garencieres-ova-rear.png|Garencieres Rear garencieres-uc-5.jpg|Garencieres, with Geara Zulus and a Skiure as makeshift turrets 555420GZL54.jpg|A Geara Zulu equipped with lots of weapons to serve as a turret 5497442GZL45.jpg Garencieres_Junior_1.jpg|Mineva Faction's Garencieres Junior (Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative) Garencieres_Junior_2.jpg|''Garencieres Junior'' with ARX-014S Silver Bullet Suppressor perched on top Garencieres Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 127.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen References Garencieres - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Garencieres - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Q4ahl.jpg|Garencieres assortment of weapons used in Gundam Unicorn episode 5 UC Info Ep1 - GarenSuberoa.jpg|UC Info Ep1 - Garencieres/Suberoa Zinnerman External links *Garencieres (Novel Version) on MAHQ.net *Garencieres (OVA Version) on MAHQ.net *Garencieres on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English)